


【止鼬】没头没尾的一辆破车

by yscs000



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yscs000/pseuds/yscs000
Summary: 大约是一直纯洁柏拉图的二人第一次试图探究肉体欢愉的故事(别信口x，颜x预警ooc预警





	【止鼬】没头没尾的一辆破车

鼬双腿分开坐在床沿上，一手在床上支撑着自己摇摇欲坠的身体，另一手正按在止水浓密的卷发上。  
一波波快意涌上，身体颤抖个不停，手上忍不住要抓握些什么却又怕弄疼止水，只得把力气发泄在另只手上，床单被抓得皱了又皱。  
不过很快他就没有思考这些的余裕了——恋人似乎开始掌握到诀窍，加快了吞吐的节奏。  
“止水……止水……”鼬为愈发脱离控制的身体反应而有些懊恼，却不吝于向恋人分享自己的感受，“深一点、对…………哈啊…很、很舒服……喜欢止水君这样……”  
恋人分外坦诚的话语、难耐的喘息以及口中愈发硬挺的物什无不加倍刺激着止水的神经。扣紧鼬的双腿，止水直直地把鼬吞到了最深处，口水无可抑制地从嘴角流下，随着欲望在口中的进出牵扯出缕缕银丝。  
而鼬此刻却已无暇去欣赏这淫靡色气的一幕，伴随着止水头部加速前后摆动的动作，他不住地挺动起自己的腰身。族服下随着剧烈动作而暴露出的一截腰肢上，汗珠缓缓流淌下来。  
欲望硬胀到了极致，热浪从四肢百骸汇集到下身，迫切地寻求出口——  
“止水……我快要……”再如何坦诚接下来的话也不知道该如何说出口，鼬几乎是调动了所有残余的理智才让自己没有即刻爆发在恋人温软的口腔里。  
止水却是第一时间了解了他的意思，把鼬的欲望从口中缓缓吐出，改成在顶部的轻吻，手上则在根部撸动。本来已经濒临高潮的鼬被他这么弄着，不消片刻功夫就射了出来。  
白浊的体液染上了止水的脸颊，还有一滴好巧不巧地正沾上他浑圆的鼻头。从情欲中回过神来的鼬目睹到这一幕恨不得登时找个地缝钻进去。  
不过当面对上止水蕴满温柔笑意的眼，他竟鬼使神差地伸出手指，轻轻地揩去了止水鼻尖的液体。


End file.
